In the field of wireless communications there is a demand for a continuous improvement of the sensitivity of the devices. The sensitivity of a device is typically described with the help of noise parameters. For example noise figure parameter (NF-parameters) and noise figure circles (NF-circles) are usually used for an optimum matching of a low noise amplifier (LNA).
It is therefore a need for an economical method for determining the desired parameters.